orcs_warsfandomcom-20200213-history
Bocuma III
Builder TheRoboteer Bot type Front-Hinge Flipper Weight 797.1 Trivia Bocuma III is the third in a line of Bocuma robots, which TheRoboteer considers to be his 'flagship' robot lineage. The 3 variants of bocuma can be seen here: Description Bocuma is a wedge-shaped machine with tapered sides and a front-hinged flipper, powered by 2 VDMA burst motors, mounted centrally on the wedge. The robot is two wheel driven by a pair of NPC fast motors to give it strong speed for a heavyweight machine. It is armoured in a combination of titanium and aluminium. Robot History SERIES 1 Qualifiers During its first qualifying match, Bocuma III started strongly, throwing Arctic Edge across the arena repeatedly. However, Steelwolf attacked from behing and Bocuma turned to face him, allowing Arctic Edge to land a big hit on the rear of Bocuma, overturning it. Bocuma righted itself, but took another hit from Arctic Edge which overturned it again. Steelwolf then pushed Bocuma towards the arena side wall as it was trying to self right, and then Bocuma mistimed a self righting flip, and inadvertently threw itself out of the arena as a result. As a result of its strong performance in the qualifier, Bocuma III was given a second chance in the guise of the wildcard melee. Bocuma started the match by getting thrown through the air by Shooting Star MK2, however, it was able to right itself and began attacking and bullying Spikasaurus, who it engaged in a brief shoving contest with before throwing it around the arena with ease. At this point, Bocuma collided with its two other opponents in the wildcard melee: Shooting Star MK2 and Vulkan Evo. Bocuma flipped Shooting Star MK2 and attempted to throw it over the high wall of the arena, but lacked the power to achieve this feat. After suffering another flip from Shooting Star, Bocuma retaliated by flipping them across the arena, and began pushing Shooting star, which was seemingly having trouble self righting, around. This tussle took the two machines to the edge of the pit, where Shooting Star finally managed to right itself. It then began throwing Bocuma around and at one point almost out of the arena. After being thrown around more, Bocuma once again suffered the indignation of a self-inflicted KO, as it self righted into the open pit whilst trying to recover from one of Shooting Star's attacks. Bocuma was given yet another chance on Day 3 of qualifying. Bocuma began the fight by attempting to deal with the axlebot Flatline, but struggled to do anything meaningful. Flatline eventually dealt with itself by driving into the pit, and Bocuma became embroiled in a tussle with its two other opponents as a result. It threw Quantum around repeatedly, but Quantum managed to recover and get underneath Bocuma right on the edge of the pit; a single flip proving to be enough to send Bocuma down and eliminate the cockroach-like bot from the competition Heat ? Bocuma III did not compete in the heats of Orc's Wars owing to its failure to qualify. It was however entered into the World Championship side event, representing Lichtenstein. In round 1 it faced B-Lizard, School's Out Completely II and Death is Drumming. Bocuma started out by attacking Death is Drumming, wedging under the back of it and flipping it towards the arena side wall. Death is Drumming retaliated though and began to inflict damage on the front of Bocuma. The two robots remained stationary for a while with Death is Drumming seemingly stuck on Bocuma's wedge, before they broke apart. Death is Drumming again came on the attack but Bocuma's wedge went under it once more. The two robots broke apart once more but this time went their separate ways. Bocuma instead attacked B-Lizard, getting underneath and overturning it. After B-Lizard righted itself, Bocuma again attacked Death is Drumming from behind, flipping him on top of School's Out Completely. In the process, Death is Drumming's weapon hit School's Out Completely, knocking it out, but simultaneously stranding Death is Drumming on the arena side wall, immobilising it and allowing Bocuma III and B-Lizard to continue to the next round. In the second round, Bocuma III faced Holy Wings 2.0. The fight started with both machines ramming straight into each other, neither bot seeming to be able to get under the other The deadlock was broken when Holy Wings managed to get underneath Bocuma and flip it into the air. Bocuma quickly self righted though and got round the side of Holy Wings, allowing Bocuma to push it into the arena wall. This in turn allowed Bocuma to get underneath Holy Wings and flip it over repeatedly, not allowing Holy Wings time to recover after self righting. Bocuma continued to apply pressure, pushing and flipping Holy Wings around the arena for the remainder of the fight with Holy Wings failing to land any more attacks after its initial flip, which earned Bocuma III the judges' nod to go through to the next round. In round 3, Bocuma III faced reigning Orc's Wars 1 champion The Tinned Tuna. It started the fight by once again wedging straight under its opponent and flipping it over repeatedly, not allowing The Tinned Tuna to get its weapon up to speed. It then flipped The Tinned Tuna into the pit release, before continuing to throw its opponent around. The duel between the two machines took them to the edge of the now-open pit, and both machines came perilously close to falling to their doom on multiple occasions. However, Bocuma managed to line up a flip and throw The Tinned Tuna into the pit before following it in, eliminating the OW1 champion from the competition and putting Bocuma III into the world championship final. There, it faced Tilt 2. The fight started with Bocuma III darting forward in an attempt to get under Tilt 2 before it was up to speed. This failed though and Tilt 2 deflected Bocuma away. The second attempt was more successful, and Bocuma overturned Tilt 2, before repeating the tactic it had used in the past two fights of not allowing its opponent time to recover after righting itself. While trying to right itself Tilt 2 caused some damage to Bocuma III, tearing the steel wedge strip off the front of the machine. However, Bocuma's ability to get underneath Tilt did not seem to be hindered, and shortly thereafter Bocuma III got under Tilt and flipped it twice in quick succession. The second of these flips succeeded in flipping Tilt 2 out of the arena, making Bocuma III the unlikely Orc's Wars world champion. Stats * Wins:4 * Losses:3 Category:Robots that failed to qualify Category:Robots with Flippers